The present invention relates to a polishing composition for use in polishing an object formed of a synthetic resin such as a plastic lens and a polishing method using the polishing composition.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-300347 discloses a polishing composition containing alumina, poly(oxyethylene-oxypropylene)glyceryl ether, aluminum nitrate, and water, for use in polishing an object formed of a synthetic resin. However, the polishing composition has a problem in that it has a high biological oxygen demand (BOD) and chemical oxygen demand (COD), requiring time and labor for treating wastewater.